Metroid Zero
by Maverick Hunter Matt
Summary: A cross over between Metroid and Mega Man X. Zero, X, and Axl fight off hordes of alien intruders and metroids, while Samus hopes to collect a bounty on a cyborg, Zero's, head. But is it really that simple? Chapter 10 is done. Finally Revised!
1. Chapter 0

Maverick Hunter Zero:

Chapter Zero

"Requiem For A Dream"

(This is a little back story for those who aren't familiar with the Mega Man X or Metroid Games. If you are, then you may want to continue on to chapter one "For the Glory/For the Money", but read on if you wish. Please read and review. And oh, by the way, all characters of the Mega Man, Mega Man X, and Metroid game franchises are all property of their respective owners... which isn't me. I own nothing related to Capcom or Nintendo, so all glory goes to them... this is only a fanfic... thank you)

It is the year 21XX. The future was a shinning example of peace and prosperity. Technology had advanced far beyond any previous thought of man, and the possibilities seemed endless. The most crucial turning point was the development of mass produced machines that could think and feel as humans did. These machines were created to work and live their lives as humans did. They were called "Reploids" created by the scientist Dr. Cain to co-exist with mankind in order to further their existence and create a new type of future... one where machines and mankind were not workers and tools, but as equals.

However, just as humans do, reploids sometimes became irrational and violent towards humans and each other. Because of such rouge behavior,they were classified as Mavericks... Reploids that no longer lived for peace and prosperity, only to destroy and kill. In order to protect mankind, special Reploids were created by humans to seek out and neutralize the Maverick threat, these mechanical heroes were called "Maverick Hunters". Led by the brilliant and powerful reploid Sigma, it seemed as if humanity would live on in security... until one day everyone's worst fear came to pass...

Sigma, the commander of the Maverick Hunters, turned insane for some unexplained reason. He began killing every human and reploid he saw, and within days, declared war on all of humanity. Unifying all Mavericks, it seemed as if war and destruction were inevitable. But, just when all hope for mankind and Reploids seemed out of reach, two heroes rose up to combat Sigma and his legion of deranged machines

The first was Zero, a mysterious reploid found in a laboratory hidden deep within a cave, with no clues as to his origins or creator. At first, he was violent, and believed to be a Maverick, however, once defeated, Dr. Cain, rebuilt and reprogrammed him to serve justice. He became the second-in-command of the Maverick Hunters, second only to Sigma. After Sigma's defection, Zero assumed leadership and began hunting Sigma and his minions from that day forward.

The second Reploid to combat Sigma was the strange Mega Man X, or "X" as he is known. Discovered by Dr. Cain in a Capsule, before the creation of Reploids, in a lost ruin. He was considered to be the first machine to think and feel as humans did, and became the model for all reploid conscience. Considered by many as a relic from the past, and nothing more, X shocked many when he joined the Maverick Hunters and single handedly defeated Sigma time and again. Enigmatic and often times oblivious to the true workings of the world, he formed a strong bond with Zero, and together, have saved the world from constant Maverick threat.

However... during the last attack of Sigma, Mavericks obtained control over an immense space colony "Eurasia". In a valiant, but vain attempt to stop the colony from destroying earth, the Maverick Hunter's staged a desperate attempt to destroy the colony. While the mission was slightly successful, a major amount of the colony still collided with earth. When the immense colony fell out of orbit and crash landed on earth, nuclear winter ensued. After that, all that was left was a barren, polluted wasteland once known as Earth. The small fraction of the surviving human population now sought out refuge under the earth's land and polluted seas. The only hope of survival fell in the hands of the Reploids...

With the Maverick Hunters severely crippled, X retired from active duty to pursue more peaceful means to end the constant fighting. In his absence, a new Maverick-hunting faction known as "Red Alert" began hunting Mavericks, often with questionable tactics. Zero was summoned to the scene of a rampage in the city and found a young Reploid named Axl trying to flee Red Alert. He rescued Axl, and what ensued resulted in a harsh custody battle between the Hunters and Red Alert. X eventually returned to the Hunters and fought alongside Axl and Zero, eventually discovering Sigma back at it again, manipulating the whole fiasco from behind the scenes. The trio confronted the maniacal Reploid and defeated him once more.

Now Axl searches for his place among the Maverick Hunters, as X and Zero attempt to maintain peace in the troubling times, hopefully with Sigma gone forever...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus Aran, the legendary bounty hunter, is best known for defeating the Space Pirates and the dangerous, bio-weapon, life-draining Metroids. She is the best of the best, known and feared through-out many star systems because of her skills. Samus's main distinguishing feature is her Power Suit, a modular suit of armor created for her by the Chozo. The Power Suit's main purpose is to protect her from adverse environments (including the vacuum of space) and enemy fire. The suit itself can be upgraded to suit any needs of Samus and her mission.

Little is know about Samus or her past...she was orphaned during a Space Pirate raid on her home world of K-2L but was rescued by the bird-like Chozo race and infused with "Chozo blood. Samus now serves the Galactic Federation by hunting down and destroying the Space Pirates and stopping their plans for universal conquest by using energy and bio-weapons such as the Metroid, an organic weapon that attaches to hosts and other sources of energy, ultimately draining and killing them.

The Space Pirates are a loosely based alliance of hostile aliens known Zebesians and Keyhunters. Both species seek to dominate other worlds, and creating better weaponry in which to do it. The Space Pirates, led by the powerful warrior, Ridley, and the deadly queen "Mother Brain" sought to destroy the Galactic Federation and Samus. Although thought dead, Ridley managed to escape several times after the supposed death of Mother Brain, only to be defeated by Samus again on several occasions.

Samus then went on to battle her most deadly foe: Metroid Zero, a mutated Metroid, locked away by the Chozo, and sought out by the Space Pirates as the ultimate weapon. However, the monstrosity of Metroid Zero could not be controlled as it killed all of the Chozo, Space Pirates, and was slowly killing the plane itself. After a grueling battle, Samus managed to defeat Metroid Zero, and escape the planet on her gunship, "Adam" with her life. But, much to her dismay, the battle between Metroid Zero and her exposure to a volatile energy source know as "phazon" led to the creation of her doppleganger, bent on nothing less than her destruction.

Ever since the events of Metroid Prime, the Space Pirates have not been heard from, and many speculate that without direct leadership to hold them together and constant infighting, the alien alliance ultimately broke up for good... Samus now travels travels the galaxies as a bounty hunter for hire, stalking the criminals of the cosmos and remaining fragments of the Space Pirate alliance...

But as Zero and Samus are about to learn... Peace is not so easily achieved, and enemies are not so easily defeated.


	2. A New Threat

Metroid Zero Disclaimer: I don't own MegaMan X, MegaMan Zero, or anything related to Capcom. I also don't own Metroid in anyway. I'm too broke ass. 

It was a cool day on the barren earth. The Space Colony incident had taken its toll on the lush planet that once was the pride of the galaxy. The maverick Hunter, Zero, sat at the bar. He sat there, silence, holding his drink in its glass, watching the ice melt. His best friend the renowned Mega Man X, and his girl friend Alia, sat at another table discussing missions and what they would do this weekend. Zero sat thinking about what he saw today on his classified mission. A disturbance that all thought caused by rouge mavericks and techno-pirates had the Maverick Hunter leader, Signas, up in arms. He sent Zero to a bunker with no back up on routine scouting mission. Zero, had no intention of dealing with mavericks and humans, with no regard for authority, quietly. The problem was, Zero found out much more than he expected.

Axl, the newest addition to the Maverick Hunters walked into the lounge and over to Zero. Axl was much like Zero and X. He had a passion for justice, exceptional combat skills, and his own method of dealing with justice. However, he had the quietness and cold personality of Zero. He sat down two stools away from Zero, ordered a drink and sighed. Zero however, was tense. He held his glass so tight, it began to crack. His sensors detected something moving around the building... slowly. He said nothing, only slightly unsheathed his beam saber. X and Axl, who were thinking of much more than combat, either love or comrades lost, were unprepared.

Suddenly, the wall to the lounge broke apart, sending debris and shrapnel everywhere. Axl was the first to be detained with an electrode net. X was the next, followed by Alia. Zero however sidestepped to the next stool, and crushed his glass in his hand. Maverick robots, simple construction drones, leaped in first followed by people wearing suits and strange masks. Technology like this had been seen by zero once before. In the bunker he had just finished up. The people spoke in strange mech voices.

"Maverick hunter, Zero, Come with us now!" The strange enemies held up weapons on their arms that looked ready to fire something that resembled the plasma shots fired by X.

"Who ever you are," Zero said, "I almost admire your foolishness. You took out the quick draw then the all heavy enforcement." Zero mad a small motion towards X and Axl. "But, you just failed to do one thing: Capture the most dangerous threat!" The intruders opened fire at Zero, while the construction mavericks attempted to hit zero with their massive strength. Zero easily dodged the mavericks, and quickly avoided the shots by the intruders. He kicked one construction droid into another, sending them flying into the walls and was behind the attackers before their eyes could even follow. With no mercy, and a flash of maverick strength and rage, Zero cut down the strange attackers. He quickly dispatched all remaining functioning mavericks. Composing himself, calmly, Zero then freed Axl, X, and Alia from their bonds and sat back down.

A mask had fallen off of one of the intruders. It revealed something that made even Zero's stomach gyro turn. It wasn't human at all, it had claws, and skin that resembled a reptile. The face had mandibles, and eyes that now were a dull red

X looked at Zero with confusion. "What are these...things?"

Zero sat down. "They are aliens. I don't know where they are from but they are called 'Zebesians'. I don't know why they're here, or how they got here undetected for that matter, but..." Zero put a disk on the table. "I found this on a mission I was on today. I can't read it... but something tells me that they aren't here for peaceful negotiations..." Zero was cut short from the sound of marching and machines. They all looked out of the hole that had been created in the wall. What they saw concerned everyone but Zero. A literal armada of mavericks and space pirates came pouring over the hills. Hundred of thousands, possibly millions could be seen. Zero only said one thing.

"Alia... Go to red alert 5..."

Roughly 350,000,000 light years away from earth, an insect like ship docked into a space station floating among a planet and its moons. The ship slowly extended a long metal tube that connected to a hatch on the floating station, and slowly a door opened and the sound of air came rushing forward. A figure clad in yellow and red armor stepped out of the hatch dragging two similar looking reptile creatures and another, stranger one. It waved a cannon mounted on its right arm at the creatures and slowly, with seething hatred, they obeyed and went into a room where laser bars held them in cells. A humanoid figure but with blue skin and yellow eyes came out with a large translucent looking object.

Let's see Samus... two Zebesians and a Keyhunter, a nice catch. Trying to sell Metroids again?" He began counting and swiped a card into a machine he had. "Here you are 20,000 credits.'

The person in the armor took of its helmet to reveal what looked like a blond haired human girl with blue eyes. In all comparison she was beautiful, but she seemed very serious. "A small reward... I see my efforts are not a appreciated..."

Why should they?" The humanoid said, "The space pirates forces are all but thriving thanks to you. Ever since you defeated Metroid Prime, the space pirates have nothing left. The Zebesians hate the key hunters, and vice versa." Samus took the card and went walking off.

"I've fought these things long enough to know they don't stay down for long." She replied in a cold voice. Samus stepped onto her ship, and quickly detached, almost taking a piece of the colony withe her. When she was at a far enough distance to satisfy her position, she set the ship a drift behind an asteroid.

"Computer," she stated to the ship, "bring up all new bounties." The computer acknowledged and brought up twenty new faces and profiles. Ones that caught her attention were strange, metal clad humanoids. The one that really caught her attention was a red android named "Zero". The bounty was an incredible 90,000,000,000 credits. That kind of bounty would be enough to put her on easy street for a while. She looked at the others. A black clad "Axl" was a mere 2,000,000 credits... then she saw the blue armored "X". 200,000,000,000! Incredible... but that one seemed a bit too anxious. To post a bounty like that he had to be extremely tough. Besides, she would have to fight tooth and nail, with a bounty like that, the competition would be fierce. She thought she would warm up on Zero first. Then bring in the rest. By any means necessary.

"Computer, bring up profile on bounty head, Zero." The computer displayed the red armored figure in a holographic display while alien text sped across the image. Then, a cold, mechanized voice spoke.

"Zero: android class: unknown. Location: system 13Q-045, Planet: Earth. Zero's creator: unknown. Zero is a android wanted for mass genocide of cyborgs, androids, and organic life forms. Leader of a faction known as 'Mavericks', flawed machines that become violent and irrational. He is known to be a comrade with the androids Mega Man X and Axl. Zero is wanted for charges of genocide on continuous counts, destruction of property, betrayal of peaceful organizations, espionage, and harboring terrorists. End Bio"

Samus looked at the charges on X's profile. He had only seven murders and destruction of property. "I don't get it... why does Zero have a lower bounty than this 'X' but has more charges?" Oh well, a job's a job. Computer, set course for planet Earth, full speed." She gave the commands sternly and walked off. She didn't care what back water planet she had to go to, she would have her justice.

Samus went to her quarters, took off her armor, and lied down in her small bed pulling the sheet around her. She was cold and alone, just like every other time. But no one can be alone forever...

as Samus would soon find out.


	3. Tides

Tides

No, I still don't own Capcom characters or Metroid

"Zero, all the rookies are out on routine assignments, communications are down, and we only have fifty hunter and us against, what computers are estimating to be 600,000! We can't possibly hold up against that many." X yelled at Zero as he bolted down the hallway towards him. Axl joined them panting with his guns drawn.

"Axl, get on the tower and try and hold as many as you can! X, get to Alia and tell her to bring up the base's defenses. We can't beat them like this, but maybe we can hold them off long enough for the humans and other hunters to arrive. After that, we shall all converge at the front gate of the base. If we die today, we die fighting!" Axl, Zero, and X all nodded and joined hands, then all dispersed in different directions.

Zero went to the armament room and took his best saber and armor upgrade along with some energy capsules. "Iris... maybe this is it. Please over see this battle." Zero took his equipment and took off towards the tower. He climbed the towers with speed unmatched and finally reached the top. He saw Axl sniping off what looked to be the heaviest of the forces with unrivaled accuracy. Zero raised his Z buster and fired off two shots at the front lines, throwing five soldiers up in the air each time. He hit both the Zebesians and mavericks alike and, they fell like dolls, however they kept coming like a dark tide. Suddenly, the guns of the base rose up and began firing shots at the force. Hordes fell at the massive plasma, and for a moment, it looked as if they stood a chance. Then a wave of creatures, that resembled jellyfishes in a way, were released. They took the plasma shots and kept coming, only being pushed back in distance. The shots didn't even seem to put a dent in them.

Zero and Axl flew down the steps and to the large corridor where the maverick hunter base's gate was attached. X was in his Ultimate armor, it gleamed in the light and his buster and saber were already charging for the battle. The three stood together for a moment as three warriors, machines capable of emotions, showing no fear. They walked to the gate, and then stood silent.

"Hey you two," Axl said, "I haven't served with you long. But you took me in. You guys are my comrades. And it is the greatest honor of mine to fight beside you two." He looked down at his robotic feet. Was this his end? If so, he would die how he lived, fighting.

"Zero," X expressed with a kind of bleakness. "I just want to thank you for sticking with me through all of this. I just...well...want to say thanks."

"Will you two shut up already? We are the top rank maverick hunters. We've fought the army of Sigma countless times. This is no different! We didn't just give up then, and we sure as hell aren't giving up now! Now, enough of this sob story. I came to fight and destroy this new threat, no matter. You two little kids can go to bed, I'll fight them all myself." Zero drew his saber and held it in the air. Axl spun his gun in his hand and did the same. X only smiled and held up his X-buster. The gates slowly opened and the sounds of gunfire deafened them.

"X, Axl!" Zero screamed. "Spread out and flank them!" The hunters that were available lined the walls with their weapons and fired off shots at the opposing force. Zero, X, and Axl were the only soldiers on the ground and the trio slowly began to walk forward. As they did, it became a charge, that turned into a full on advance. Squads of aliens and mavericks broke away from the main group to counter-charge the three hunters. Those who opposed Zero quickly fell, sliced faster then they could react as wave upon wave tried their luck. Those who went against X quickly were atomized at the blasts that came from his buster. Those who avoided the large blasts were either hit with the after shock of plasma or cut down with his saber. And as for the force that came at Axl were shot down one by one, each a clean head shot, as wave after wave fell at Axl the Red's pistols. The battle continued, with no progress even showing. From the looks of it another ten thousand poured over the hill.

"X, AXL," Zero signaled, "Trump cards, boys!" X and Axl nodded. X's chest plates opened, as a megaton blast wiped at least a thousand soldiers and a few Metroids along with it. Axl's pistols glowed as he put the barrels together and fired a massive shot, having almost the same impact as X's. Zero focused all his energy into his fist and hit the ground with a shattering impact. Giant rays of energy bolted down, killing hundred instantly and forming a temporary wall. The three fell back into the haven of the gate and shut it behind them.

"Zero..." X panted, "we haven't even fazed them. They just keep coming! And Axl and I are out of energy capsules. That last attack...really took it out of us. Zero nodded in agreement and looked around. He handed X and Axl the remaining capsules, and leaned against the wall in exhaustion.

"Okay. New plan. I'll run for more capsules and any help that we can get. You two go back out there and hold them. Concentrate all fire power on those floating creatures. They are immune to the base shots, but our blasts are on a much higher frequency than the bases's. If we can get rid of those, then we stand a chance again. Now go!" Zero spun on his heel and dashed towards the armaments sector again, as the two went back to battle. Zero dashed as fast as he could. This battle would determine not only the fate of the maverick hunters, but perhaps the entire world as well.


	4. Cat and Mouse

Cat and mouse

Author's notes: I still own nothing of Capcom or Nintendo

Samus awoke after her usual, small slumber. She went to her small lavatory. In this small room there was a shower, a glass basin, toiletries, and a panel that retracted to become a cabinet. She placed her hand over the panel softly as it opened and retrieved a small vial which contained capsules that resembled pills. She took three, and splashed water on her face from the basin. She looked at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. Her black undershirt and gleaming blue eyes were duller in her eyes than usual. Her mind was starting to become unstable. She thought of battle every constant second. That was the only time she really felt alive, the only time she felt worth something.

"Get a grip Aran." She told herself. "You have got to get a hold on yourself! Just relax and breathe..." She inhaled and tried to clear her mind but still she heard the sounds of battle in her mind. Disgusted with herself, she sighed and turned on the water to the shower. She barely turned on the heating apparatus. She removed her clothing which consisted of the black shirt and a white thong. She stepped into the cold shower and sat there, letting the cold water drip off of her body for what seemed like an eternity.

"Destination, Earth reached. I will now enter low orbit sequence." Samus acknowledged this, dried off, and got dressed. She went over to the console of the bridge and programmed coordinates for the maverick hunter's base. However, something was not right. Her communications were jammed, and her sensors of the area were not responding. Also, sensors detected no other ships in the present area. This made here uneasy. Usually hunters would be all over the opportunity. Something didn't feel right to her. She decided to bring the ship into teleportation range as she didn't want to be detected.

Her plan was simple. Teleport into the base undetected. She would then proceed to find Zero and eliminate any of those who stood in her way. It sounded simple enough. Little did she know that the very force which she had loathed all her life was mere miles away. She went to her room and suited up in her massive red and yellow armor. She placed her helmet on her head and walked to a small room in the very back of the ship. She stood on a glowing pad and charged her arm cannon.

"Adam, set coordinates for the maverick's base!" The ship's console beeped for a few seconds then locked in the coordinates. Feeling a bit cliché, she felt she'd be a little corny. "Make it so!" Instantly her very structure was broken down and shot across the atmosphere into the maverick hunter's base. She stood in a long corridor. Her body remained unresponsive for a moment, as the de-particleization process completed and her suit's sensor's became fully active. After waiting a moment, Samus slowly walked down the corridor, cautiously so as not to cause a disturbance...

But this place was empty. The walls were metal and perfect, the corridor well lit and maintained. But there was no one around. The deathly quiet atmosphere and the lack of any beings around sent a chill up Samus Aran's spine. What was wrong? This wasn't the hideout of some genocidal maniac. And where where the other people? This planet, however damaged the report claimed was not barren of life.

There she caught a glimpse of a red figure dash around a corner. "What luck", she though to herself. She quickly followed up the stairs and around the corner. Again she saw him dash around the corner and continued to follow him. This continued on for about six hall ways. She began to think that maybe he had seen her. She quickly turned on her cloaking device and continued the chasing him. It resumed as it did before. They played the game of cat and mouse which each had played so many times before. Each time she rounded a corner he would again round another. And as her suspicions were correct, Zero would be a difficult prey to capture. Unbeknownst to Samus, Zero had already detected her and was merely testing her now. But the real game was about to begin.


	5. Ne'er the Twain Shall Meet

Ne'er the Twain Shall Meet

Still down own Mega Man X or Metroid.

Zero stopped at the door to the armory. He had three things on his mind. One was delivering his valuable supply of energy and weapon capsules. Two was getting back to the battle at hand between the new threat of aliens and maverick alliances. And three, the entity that had been following him ever since he had ran up the stairs of the base. He could not see who it was, or what it was either, but his sensors detected the movement and heat signature.

Slowly, he stepped into the room and walked towards the far wall. Before the signature entered the room he dashed behind a compartment and began to circle around the room. His sensors once again, detected the thing follow him into the room. Zero began to circle around and activated his beam saber.

Slowly she crept into the room after Zero. Her arm cannon was ready to fire at a moment's notice. However, since she was looking to collect on the bounty and not kill it, she had the cannon's setting down to level 6. At worst he would be burned to an extent. She moved into the center of the room. She looked around only to see three compartments and nothing else. Did he round another corner without her seeing it? No! She saw him come in the room. She was sure of it!

She heard a yell behind her and turned around quickly enough to throw her arms up in defense. Zero had circled around her and quickly slashed with his saber. He made contact on her left arm and hit the cloaking device that was attached to it. Instantly she became visible with the naked eye once more. She jumped back before Zero had time to slash again and fired off a shot. Zero sidestepped to the left in time to watch it singe his shoulder plate. Zero stood in an attack position and Samus raised her arms in defense.

The figure clad in yellow and red armor stood before Zero without faltering. "He must not know my reputation", Zero thought to himself.

"Who are you?" Zero called out. Zero raised his saber to point at the figure and then sneered. "I have no time to deal with you. You must be one of them. I shall dispatch you quickly!"

Masked by her suit, a mechanical voice called out from Samus power suit. "I am the one to bring you to justice, that's who! And you have no choice. You shall fight me!" She leapt forward trying to make contact with a kick to Zero's side. The crimson warrior quickly turned so that the blow landed square on his chest. He didn't even flinch from the blow and quickly counterattacked with a small punch to Samus's stomach. She was sent back a few feet. Zero thought to himself "they must have really underestimated me to send this weak of a fighter to eliminate me. "

It quickly became clear to Samus that she had underestimated him. He was no lackey Keyhunter that was for sure. She quickly powered up to her full strength, but only raised her cannon by 2 levels to 8. The then launched herself at Zero, hoping to strike him with her heavily armored shoulder. Zero, who this time underestimated her, caught the blow in the chest once more. He didn't expect the blow to be much more powerful this time however, and was sent back into the wall; crashing with such a force he left an indention.

Zero was angry now, and the gloves were off. He looked at his chest plate and the massive dent that was now in it. He quickly regained his form, activated his beam saber once more, and became the professional hunter that he really was.

"You caught me off guard that time. Make no mistake, it won't happen again!" He launched forward with a force to be reckoned with and his saber clashed with her extremely thick armored cannon. He tried to sweep kick her, but his kick was met by her own. Taking this chance, he then twirled and slung his leg at her other leg that now held all her balance. Samus came tumbling down, and Zero drew back both his legs to his chest and before Samus made contact with the ground, he launched both legs at her and sent her flying into the opposite wall. She hit with such a force that one of her shoulder plates cracked and began to spark. She quickly tore it off her suit and began the offensive once more.

Dust and debris flew everywhere, clouding Zero's sensors and eyes. Suddenly the dust parted as a shot from the arm cannon sped towards him. He raised his saber in defense and the two energies crashed. They dueled for a few seconds and Zero was able to send the energy behind him. The mistake was that in doing so, he turned his back. Samus was over this opportunity in a second and placed her cannon at the base of Zero's spine. She hoped that it wouldn't kill him and fired a shot. Electricity crackled around zero and he screamed out in pain. He spun around and slashed at the face of his attacker. He hit with such a force that the helmet flew off of Samus to reveal her face. His eyes widened at the beauty that was before him as he tried to step forward in vain.

"Who... are you?" Zero thought. This was not Alien monstrosity, and it was no reploid... it was human. A beautiful human girl. "A human? But... H-"

Zero's vision began to grow dark and slowly he collapsed to his knees. Finally he fell over completely and passed out. After waiting a moment to make sure that her prey was truly incapacitated, Samus caught her breath and retrieved her helmet. It was slashed nearly in two.

"He was toying with me!" She said aloud. "If he had wanted to end it quick, I would have been sliced to pieces." She shrugged and thanked her lucky stars that he was merely toying with her in the beginning. She placed a small patch on Zero's wrist and opened her com-link to the ship.

"Adam, prep the holding cell with electro-bonds and prepare to recieve two. Acknowledge" The air was silent for a moment, and then the computerized voice responded as ready. "Engage teleportation, now." Samus took one last look around as a dull boom was hear from outside. The two warriors were broken down, atom by atom, and teleported out of existance...

Little to Samu's knowledge that a camera node saw the whole thing play out...


	6. The Chase Begins

The Chase Begins

X and Axl were continuing their fight on the battle field. The two fought against countless odds and the total of how many they had ended could not easily be counted. But even at this, with the metroid total down to only a little over twenty, the main force kept advancing on them. Slowly they were pushed back and were forced to take refuge in the gate. Suddenly, Alia's voice was heard in both Axl's and X's communicator located in their helmets.

"X, Axl! Something terrible has happened! It's about Zero!" X and Axl had their suspicions on what was taking Zero so long. Although he did like to make an entrance, Zero wouldn't let them dangle on the edge like this. X and Axl fell into the refuge of the gate and opened the short frequency link.

"Alia, what had has happened to Zero?!" X yelled over the link. There was static and he waited in anticipation.

"You have to come here to see it!" Came Alia's response. Axl assured X he would cover for him. X quickly began to run to the control room and burst through the door. He abruptly went over to the console where Alia was standing. She pointed to a screen. Alia pressed a button and instantly a video began to play. X saw Zero enter a room and hide behind a compartment. He then slashed at thin air exposing a figure in red and yellow armor. The two dueled and Zero made one mistake, allowing the mysterious new figure to put Zero down. The two then teleported out of sight and left no trace except the holes in the walls.

"What the hell was that thing?" X began.

"We don't know," Alia responded almost fearfully, "but whatever it was, it took Zero with it. WE isolated an ion trail that it left. Apparently it teleported both itself and Zero to a strange ship just outside of earth's orbital range. We don't know where the ship is now, but it couldn't have gotten too far in this short amount of time." She explained.

"Alia! I have to go after him! Without Zero, we don't stand a chance. We can't win with just the forces we have now!" Alia nodded in response.

"I thought you would say that, so I already prepared the new shuttle we've been working on after the space colony incident. I also locked onto Zero's signal. We may be without help, but that much I could do." X only smiled and kissed Alia.

"And that's why I love you..." X said causing her to blush. "Axl,"

X opened the com to Axl. "Rally all the hunters left. Get them to New Haven, the underground, human city. Yes! I have to go find Zero! Alia will bring you up on all the details when we have the time." X smiled at Alia once more and ran to the shuttle bay. He leapt across steel bars and frames because going through the launch pad would take too long. And as history shows, X never takes the path of least resistance. Just as he neared the top, a silver haired reploid jumped from above to bar his path with a smirk on his face.

"So X," the reploid said cockily" looks like you could use my help!"

"Dynamo, Get out of my way!" X flipped over him and kicked him in the back of his head and sent him reeling. X once again sped off. Dynamo, his pride now hurt raced after X. X quickly went into the shuttle hatch and went to the console. Dynamo was close at his heels.

"Yo, X! Wait up!" Dynamo called.

"Dynamo, Get out!!! I don't have time to deal with your shit right now!" X yelled furiously.

"Now, now, now, X. Don't blow a servo, alright? I know what's happening and I am here to help you out. Scout's honor." Dynamo pleaded with an innocent face. X only scoffed in disgust.

"Do what you want." He flipped a switch and a panel flipped out from the console labeled "launch sequence". He didn't even contact control for a count down. Dynamo sat down quickly as the shuttle began preparations to lift off. X had only one thing on his mind, finding Zero and making whoever took him suffer severely. Dynamo, on the other hand, had only the thought of finding whoever was behind this menace and eliminating them all by himself. He would do anything to prove that he was superior to X and Zero. He pulled the seat's straps around him as X gave the computer the final command.

"LIFT OFF!"  



	7. Space Cowboys

Chapter 6

Space Cowboys.

"YEEEE-HAWWW!" Dynamo shouted with glee as if he were a four year old. The Hunter's shuttle took off speeding into the atmosphere within seconds.

"Will you shut up?" X said as he looked at the delighted dynamo. "You're just like a child."

"Aww, come on, X. have a little fun for a change. You know what they say, all work and no play make hunters go Maverick." X Turned his head in disdain. Why did he take this moron with him? Maybe he'd need the eccentric reploid as a distraction. Either way, X was not going to let him interfere with this one mission: Finding Zero and who ever took him.

"You know X," Dynamo said as the shuttle left the Earth's low orbit radius, "it seems Zero is more of a burden than a help to you and the hunters."

"What did you say?" X said with annoyance in his voice.

"We'll let's see. I pulled up his file..."

"His confidential file!?" Dynamo went on ignoring X's question.

"When he couldn't beat Vile during the first Sigma War, he blew himself up, leaving you to face Sigma's horde all alone. Then on the second War, you had to recover his parts from the X hunters." X only tried to focus on keeping the shuttle on track and not listening to Dynamo. But what he was saying was slowly grinding X down. "Then he only subdued the Zero clone, it was you who had to fight Sigma, all alone again. Then on the third war he only stood around "gathering intelligence" while you fought all the mavericks and Sigma once more. Then in the fourth war, he was only chasing around his girlfriend Iris, Man, she was cute. But did she help you any? No! He even screwed up so bad as to kill her. Then he died again when we first met... but after all. He is just an old model, obsolete, defective, built by an insane old human off his rocker..." Dynamo gagged on his words because X had burst from his seat and had him by the throat.

"Make no mistake about it, Dynamo. Zero is far superior to you and any other reploid. He's the best hunter Earth has, maybe even better than Axl and I. He's saved my life and the life of millions of humans countless times. He's my best friend and if you ever talk about him like that again, I'll throw your lazy, no-good, worthless ass off this ship and into the earth's gravity just to watch you burn. So from here on in, you do not speak unless spoken to, got me?!" Dynamo gulped and nodded in agreement. He had never seen X so hostile before. The silence was interrupted by Alia over the com-system.

"X I picked up the trail of the ship that carried off Zero, they're on the far side of Jupiter. I'm sending you the coordinates now. The shuttle should be able to warp you there in about four hours. Good luck."

X punched the coordinates into the shuttles computer and confirmed with a "Rodger."

"You know X, That Alia of your is pretty cu-"He was cut off by the cold glimpse X threw his way. "Y-yes, sir."


	8. When the Cat's Away

Chapter 7

When The Cat's Away…

(Disclaimer: I own nothing of Mega Man, Capcom, Nintendo, or Metroid.)

Scanning of Zero's internal systems went on, one by one until all systems showed an "ok" status. Finally, Zero's systems all powered up and came on-line. His optic sensors slowly focused and revealed his surroundings. Zero was bound to the wall by a thick metal collar around his neck with a chain attached to it and the wall and his hands were bound together by metal binders, which were thick as well, connected by electo-bonds. His saber had been taken and Z-buster had been incapacitated.

Suddenly, the metal door, on the opposite wall facing Zero, opened. Light flooded the dark cell where Zero was being held. Zero's optical filters adjusted instantly and he never looked away. The armored figure which had assaulted Zero and kidnapped him stepped forward from the light and closed the door. The person had her helmet back on and spoke once again in the cold, mechanized voice.

"So, you are the great maverick "Zero"." The figure laughed. "Not impressive. I've faced greater criminals and monsters than you… Never the less, your record is one of a kind and you shall face justice for your actions." Samus finished her little speech and began to pace.

As she finished, Zero scanned his captor in every spectrum and filter. He saw that the suit was actually quite larger than the user inside. The user was only around five foot, four inches and rather thin but toned build. What was more interesting was the suit's interface with the person inside. The suit itself was connected to the user through nervous and neural connections inside and outside the person's skin. Zero also noted that the suit's power core was located in the lower left portion of the back. After a few moments of silence and pacing, the figure spoke once again.

"You have nothing to say? Not unusual, in any case. I doubt a murderous fiend like you would have anything to say." Zero sort of cracked a malicious smile and replied.

"Tell me, who are you? Who are you working for and what are charges I am being detained for?" Samus was a bit dumb founded. This was not the speech of a wild and psychotic murderer. This was the way a civilized, intelligent, and rational person spoke.

"I am the one who will bring you to justice, which is all you need know. As the charges, you are under arrest for murder on continuous counts, harboring of terrorists, civil disruption, destruction of property, treason, and many others," Samus stated boldly. This however was a distraction set by Zero. By getting Samus to talk to him in her arrogance, he was able to retrieve a concealed tube from under the plating on his wrist without her knowing. With a quick turn of the pipe, a laser blade, similar to that of his Z-saber only smaller, sprang forth.

"You know," Zero said as he grinned even larger, "for someone so intent on bringing such a "dangerous, wanted criminal" such as me," the cynicism in his voice was heavy," you should really learn TO DISARM YOUR CAPTIVES BETTER!" And with that Zero made his move. In One swift motion, Zero had broken the bonds on his hands and slashed the chain which bound his neck. Samus tried to react but Zero was one step ahead of her.

Before Samus could lift up her arm cannon to stun Zero again, Zero was already behind her. Samus wheeled around to have both arms caught in Zero's incredible, robotic grasp. Even with the suit's power, Samus could not break free. She was about to use her anti-gravity boost to slam Zero against the wall. However, Zero noticed the power flux to her legs and quickly pinned Samus to the ground with her arms behind her back and his laser knife just above the suit's power core.

"Move," Zero said,"and this blade goes through your power core. With a complete total power failure, what would the suit's interface do to you? Send a severe shock through your nervous system, perhaps a neural lapse? Maybe… just maybe it would even cause death due to the complex inter-nervous connections?" Samus knew he was right. A complete and total power failure would have dire consequences, but how did he know about her armor? Eventually she stopped struggling and rested on the floor. Why was such a vicious killer keeping her alive? Was he toying with her? None of this made sense. Finally, Zero spoke again.

"Now… tell me. Where did you get this completely false information on me? Why did you attack and kidnap me? ... Tell me everything."

(Author's Notes. Sorry, everyone, I moved and so it took quite a while to get situated and up on the net. I can assure that this story will now progress as planned with at least one chapter a week, if not more.)


	9. Backseat Driver

Chapter 9

Pride

(Backseat Driver)

(This is the author, and like I promised, I am continuing the story. it was a long time coming, I know. This chapter took me a while, because I didn't know where I wanted to go with it. For those sentimental people, you might find this the best chapter so far, if not, then you may find it a little sappy. Let me know what you think and submit a review or send me an e-mail. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.)

((I still don't own Capcom, Nintendo or any characters, stories, or anything else related to them.))

X's eyes were blazing with determination. His glare was focused completely on a green tinted screen with text flashing by at high speeds. Human eyes would have only registered this flood of information as specks of light, X however, took in every piece and bit or data that read across the screen. It wasn't hard for his mechanical brain to function at high speeds, but the fury at which he preformed the tasks was that of a madman. He flipped a few switches firmly, and adjusted a few numbers that he quickly punched into the computer. X sat there, in the pilot's chair, clutching the control stick with his white armored hands.

X had powered down, and was now in his normal, blue titanuim-X armor. It glowed dimly in the little light of the cockpit, and while the computer hummed in unison to the dull roar of the engines, not a sound was made by X. His machine-like mind was focused, determined... obsessed, perhaps. Feeling awkward and out of place, the silver haired and green armored Reploid, Dynamo, decided to do what he did best...

"Ease up, X." He said jovially. "It's space, not the Hyperway. Not much chance you're going to run into anything." Dynamo smirked at his own ingenious sense of humor. His eyes were fixed on the back of X's chair through his green tinted visor that covered his eyes.

Dynamo waited for a response, however small or demeaning, but none came. Finally, after another long, awkward pause, Dynamo tried again.

"So uh... why are we doing this ag-"

"I thought I told you to shut up or float your way back to Earth."

"What is it with you, X? Seriously? You're so weird. You never let anyone know anything about you. The only people you ever talk to are Zero, Alia, and just recently, Axl. You never really relax... I mean, it's either you're in the field, or your sulking...

And now, Zero gets kidnapped and you drop everything to go hauling off after him across half the galaxy? There's more to it than you're letting on..."

"What do you care? You're just a hired gun on an ego trip. The only thing you care about is getting paid and showing off like a dumbass..."

"WRONG!!" Dynamo leapt up and jumped in front of X. "You see, that's your problem, you oversimplify things. To you, I'm just and reploid who only cares about money and status. What I care about is doing what I want, when I want, and how I want. I like to ensure I am well taken care of and that I don't have anyone else getting in my way that could pose a serious threat."

"So, that means siding with the enemy of all humanity and good? You betrayed us, Dynamo!" X stood up from his chair and confronted Dynamo. Even though X had to look up to Dynamo's superior height, he clearly was the stronger of the two and both knew that.

"You helped kill millions of innocent people and reploids because you stalled us. And for what? Money? You sicken me. Had you not turned coat on the Mavericks and provided us with information, I would have thrown you in prison myself. How could you do any of that? Then you try to justify yourself? You're no better than a Maverick." X turned away in disgust.

"How can you judge me?!" Dynamo grabbed X by the shoulder and turned him around. "You kill hundred of reploids because you claim they went "Maverick", but you don't know anything. Maybe, they're right. What have the humans ever done for me? Aside from Dr. Cain, it seems like humans are only good for killing each other and destroying the world around them. They created us for the sole purpose of doing the jobs that they no longer wanted to do themselves; then they gave us the ability to think and feel because in their need to feel superior, they decided to play their so called "God". They don't care about us. To them, we are only tools. And you protect them. For what?

"And, let's not forget _Mega-boy_" Dynamo jeered, "that it was Zero who turned Maverick before. He killed hundred of people and reploids too, and what happend to him? Nothing. Scott Free. You repaired him and sent him back out to dispense the kinds of justice you deemed acceptable. Yeah, you claim to be a "great warrior for justice" and all under the guise of righteousness, but in all reality, you're just killing all those who don't see things your way." Dynamo let X go just as he felt that X might snap and attack him.

"I don't have time to argue semantics with the likes of you. You can't even tell the difference between right and wrong..." X began to walk away.

"You and I aren't so different, ya know!" Dynamo shouted amusingly. Suddenly, X dashed at Dynamo and thrust him against the hull of the shuttle.

"You want know what the difference is between you and me, Dynamo? You really wanna know?!" Dynamo chuckled lightly and nodded. X walked over to the computer and punched a few buttons.

"I fight to protect those who can't protect themselves." As X began, a screen of a magnificent mechanized city was displayed. "Maverick claim that they know what is best. They claim that humans are the problem... but in reality, both reploids _and_ humans are the problems." The city was shown as the space colony's explosion ripped through. Within seconds, the entire metropolis was engulfed in the cataclysm.

"This is what happens when one side thinks they're right and refuses to compromise..." X clicked a key on the computer and another image displayed the city in ruins. The land around was scarred and barren, most of the buildings were completely leveled and the ones that still stood were either severely damaged or burned to cinders. The picture was a shell of life, and then the picture changed again. This time it was of a hyper road way where hundred of cars were ripped to pieces and burned... amongst the ruble, were two things that even Dynamo reacted with horror.

A human skeleton lay completely stripped of its flesh, charred black by the intense inferno, and the other was of a reploid that was missing it's arm from the elbow down and half of it's body was melted away.

"This is what happens when Fanatics like Sigma run wild. They don't care about anything, not even themselves... Humans need reploids, and we likewise, need them. We must ban together to save each other... otherwise only hatred and death will ensue. That's the difference Dynamo... I don't want to kill any human or reploid... but I have to protect those who need it, robotic and organic alike. Not a day goes by that I think of everyone who I have "brought to justice" as you say. And not a day goes by that I don't think of everyone whose lives were taken over this conflict. I fight so that all of them will not have died in vain, Dynamo."

"Why? Why do you feel like that? Why do you think so deeply over a battle?"

"I didn't... not at first anyway. It was Zero told me that. He said 'being Maverick is like being empty, and the only thing you can do to not feel empty is to kill'. He also said 'every person who loses their lives over this conflict will not be wasted. I will bring everyone who hurts the innocent to justice and i will protect anyone who cannot defend themselves'. He said it was the least he could do for talking innocent lives, himself."

Dynamo looked at the floor, then at his hands. Had he been one of those people that was responsible for death of those two on the hyperway? Did his pride let millions of people die? Had he been one of those who hurt innocent people and reploids?

"What have I done?" He thought...

"Nice speech, X. Really. Got to me ya know, right in the ol' conscience circuit." Dynamo said, as he walked back towards the front of the ship. He slowly sat down in the pilot's chair and took the controls into his hands.

"What are you doing?" X asked.

"Finding your friend, "big red". So calm down "little blue". X shook his head. He was about to protest when Dynamo help up his hand. "I promise, I'll have us to Jupiter within the hour... go get ready. Whatever took "blondie" probably won't give him up easily." X stopped. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust Dynamo., and so he began to walk away.

"Alright... but just be careful. This rig isn't meant to do anything crazy."

"Got it." Dynamo replied. "I'll be gentle with her." X continued walking, feeling a little bit better. Just as he stepped through the door to the next section of the ship, Dynamo called out.

"Hey X... I know it doesn't mean much, especially not now, but... I'm sorry."

"Hm." X nodded with recognition and closed the door. As soon as he knew he was alone, Dynamo withdrew a tiny ear piece from his helmet. He looked intently at it, as if he were waiting for something to happen, then a voice could be heard on the tiny speaker.

"Dynamo, what's your status? Where are you?" Dynamo thought for a moment, and smiled with a slight smirk.

"New plan boss... you can go to Hell. Get someone else to do your dirty work Sigma, my hands are stained with enough blood." And without another word, Dynamo crushed the earpiece and threw it to the ground. He vowed never again to hurt those that were innocent... and let a tear fall to the ground as he piloted the shuttle with new determination.


	10. Conflict

Chapter 10

Conflict of Interest

"If you don't get off me right now, I swear I'll break every appendage you have, you short circuited piece junk."

"Alright, first off... I am not some cheap piece of hardware," Zero held Samus down firmly to the ground," And, second, why are you trying to kidnap me?"

"It's none of your business, maverick!' Samus tried to squirm out of Zero's hold in vain.

"W-... what did you call me?" Zero asked through clenched teeth. His grip tightened on Samus's wrist and began to crush her armor. Samus let out a little gasp in her helmet and pushed even harder on the ground to which she was pinned. Zero quickly lifted Samus in the air and threw her against the wall that he was bound to only a few moments ago.

Samus turned around quickly and pointed her arm cannon where Zero used to be. She looked around and found Zero standing in the door way from which Samus, herself, entered. Samus again positioned her arm mounted cannon and was preparing to fire when Zero threw his beam dagger into the open barrel of her gun.

Electricity arched from Samus's right arm and she quickly withdrew it from it's outstretched form.

"No need for that, whoever you are." Zero took a step forward. "Why did you call me a 'maverick'?"Samus cautiously took a step forward and stopped half way between the wall her "captive".

"Who are you?" Zero tilted his head slightly as he inquired. "Why did you bring me here, and for what?" Samus came closer to Zero, slowly, almost facing off with him. With her armor, Samus stood taller that Zero, by about six inches. Her pale green visor cast his reflection back at him, coldly.

"I know everything about you, Zero. " Samus said in a passive aggressive tone. Then, with all her fury, she swung her right arm, still equipped with her heavy metal cannon. She caught Zero across the head, landing square against the left side of his helmet and face. Zero was sent sliding across the floor and crashing into the wall.

"What? Did you think I would just let you walk around my ship until you stab me in the back? I know everything about you. All those people you murdered, all those innocent people killed because of you- you demented genocidal piece of metal!" Samus shouted at the limp body of Zero. She stood there for a moment, poised to defend herself. There she waited for almost a minute, however Zero did not move at all. After another moment of waiting and scanning Zero's lifeless body, Samus finally concluded that she had neutralized what little threat her former prisoner had given.

"Not so bad after all..." Samus said as she stood over the helpless body of Zero. While gloating, though, in her perceived success, Zero acted. He stood up, thrusting all his weight up and out, tackling her hard with his shoulder. Surprised, Samus was taken down to the floor with Zero on top of her.

Quickly, Zero flipped up using his hands against Samus's armor to push off . Zero was on his feet, but Samus was still reeling, silently chiding herself for being so gullible. Zero kneeled down over Samus and grabbed her by the back of the throat, lifting her off the ground with one arm.

"What the hell is your problem?" Zero shouted. His frustration was building faster than he could calm himself. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know who his captor was or what they wanted, and most frightening of all, he didn't know if he could get back to Earth. The thought of X and Axl fighting off endless numbers only to fall and be overwhelmed... and then... No! He would not allow that to happen.

"My problem is simply this:" Samus's voice came out masked and mechanical. "You won't be alive much longer." Samus imagined her goal, and as if on command, her armor morphed into what she pictured: a tightly compressed sphere. Zero, however was still holding onto Samus when she shifted her form. the result: a huge electrical surge was discharged from the new metal shell formed by Samus to the red armored warrior. Large blue bolts of electricity shot up Zero's arm and jolted through his entire body, racking his body with pain. His eyes turned white because of the stunning force from the shock but Zero would not or could not let go.

"Stubborn bastard.." Samus said as she struggled in her compressed form. Theoretically, the force from the shock should have been enough to kill a normal space pirate twenty times over, a lesson most had learned only once. Zero held firm and was slowly fighting through the pain when he noticed the the new sphere which was bound to his hand began to glow, faintly at first and then stronger. Soon his scanners began to register a growing power flux.

Then Zero realized what was happening... it was charging up. Quickly, Zero tried to let go and break free of the metal orb that now clung onto his hand and forearm, but to no avail. Zero, who had no intentions or urge to kill his captor quickly came to a decision that threatened not only Samus's life but his own as well. Zero's technological brain sent a signal to his arm and hand, signaling servos and various circuitry boards. The result was that his arm was quickly transformed from a mirror of a human appendage to a cannon similar to X's x-buster.

At the same time, Samus could feel the energy her suit was collecting reach its peak. She also had no use for her prisoner dead, but if it came down to survival of the fittest then she would have to sacrifice the money for her life. The suit had taken the energy it needed, pressurized it, and was awaiting the command of it's owner. Samus's plan was simple, drop the energy bomb right as it detonated and roll away from the force in her armor. The explosion would blast her free of her assailant and most likely kill him in the process.

"Now!" They both yelled. Samus's armor glowed radiantly and then a the ball of energy separated from it. At that simultaneous moment, Zero fired off a blast from his newly morphed cannon. The two energies collided instantly. The blue bolt of super heated plasma met with the golden pressurized energy with uneasy quietness. At first, it seemed like the two energies canceled each other out harmlessly. However, the eerie silence was broken with a blinding flash and a brutal shock wave.

Zero was thrown straight into the wall with incredible force, leaving an impressive dent in the metal panel. Zero hit with such a force that he bounced off and fell to the ground in a motionless heap. Samus was likewise blown across the room. The force of the energy explosion caused her armor to revert back to her normal, human like from. She landed hard and slid across the floor right up into the door. As she skid across, her armor and the floor became scratched and dented where they made contact.

Smoke rose from Zero's armored skin, Samus's exo suit, and the gash across the floor that she created. Minuets passed and neither moved from their impact sites in the room. Finally, Samus began to stir. Samus's movements were slow at first. Her body was in pain with every movement and her suit seemed heavy and sluggish. She thought the blast must have damaged her power distributors and lost some of the power to her suit. She turned her head slowly, cautiously moving her neck. When she turned and looked, she saw that her entire shoulder armor was shredded from the brute force of the impact. She also noted that there were gashes in her armor. Her chest plate, which took a massive amount of the impact from being balled up and so close, was heavily dented and pressing against her chest hard, and her visor had several cracks and fractures.

Zero also began to move with sluggish motion. Zero's internal scanners ran diagnostics. Much of his internal insulation had been melted and damaged, but he was able to function. His right arm was terribly damaged, it had a large hole in his forearm which exposed much of his internal circutry. Much of his right hand, which had reverted from its buster form after the blast, was badly scorched. He tried to move it but found that not only his did his hand not move, but nearly his entire right arm was unable to function. Zero's optical sensors had trouble focusing due to static and damage. He deduced that the pulse generated by the blast must have disrupted several of his systems.

"Okay..." Zero said. "I have no wish to fight you..." His voice was strained but just as firm as ever. "I know you don't trust me. Frankly, I don't trust you either. But if we continue like this, one or both of us will end up dead. If that's how you want to do it, that's fine. But first I want to know something..." Zero lifted himself up slowly with his left arm, leaning on the wall heavily. "Why did you kidnap me, and why do you think I'm a Maverick?"

"Like you don't know. I have no use of playing along with someone like you" Samus tried to retort. Samus's voice output device was damaged by the battle and the only way she could speak was to remove her helmet. Samus, against her better judgment, removed her visor and revealed her cold and determined blue eyes. "Why would I indulge a deranged, malfunctioning piece of machinery?

"If I am what you think I am, which I am not, then it won't make a difference if you answer a few questions. If I am as crazed and psychotic as you perceive me to be, then we will kill one another regardless." Zero reasoned almost desperately.

"I told you before. I am here to bring you to justice. A bounty has been put on your head of considerable amount for your crimes. I'm here to collect on it." Samus's true, feminine voice rang out bold and strong.

"And what are my crimes?"

"Genocide, terrorism, and crimes of war." Samus stated almost as mechanically as her suit. Why was he so interested in his charges? None of her other bounties questioned why they were being pursued, they either just ran or fought, but not him. It was almost like he was just defending himself. "The files said you were a machine who had gone berserk, on your planet the term is "Maverick". It said you killed hundreds of sentient organic life forms and machines. You led other Mavericks against humanity and destroyed more than you could ever comprehend. You were the one responsible for the near destruction of your planet."

"I know you won't believe me, but it isn't true."

"You're right. I don't believe you. I don't believe killers." Samus almost yelled spitefully.

"No, I wouldn't expect you to. After all, you're just a bounty hunter. You're only concern is getting paid. You don't really care about justice, just the money that comes with it." Zero smirked as he spoke his words cool, with equal spite.

"What would a sociopath machine know of justice?" Samus tried to walk forward but could not.

"More than you know..." Zero stated.


End file.
